At a facility, users may use one or more visualizations to install, maintain, and/or monitor facility systems and/or devices. Visualizations can include diagrams such as line, branching, Sankey, and/or flow diagrams, for instance, among other types of visualizations. The appearance and/or layout of a visualization may be governed by the domain to which it pertains. Users operating in the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) domain may desire one type of visualization, while users in an energy plant domain may desire another, different type of visualization. In some instances, the appearance and/or layout of a visualization for a particular domain may be standardized through tradition, custom, and/or formal adoption by a governing body.
In previous approaches, a visualization may be created individually by a user having knowledge of its domain. That is, one or more users may create and/or modify a visualization using a computerized drawing tool (e.g., diagramming software). Such approaches may be time-consuming, especially so in cases where the desired visualization is complex. In addition, previous approaches become obsolete in the face of change(s) such as when, for example, a device is installed or removed from the facility.